Trials of a Slave
by Pantheon1
Summary: This story was inspired by a question about Stith ever being a member of a slave trader crew. So I wrote this story about Stith being captured and sold into slavery. (Chapter 2 is up)
1. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter I  
  
They had spent 12 months on Talisn 14. Talisn was a smaller planet in the same system as New Earth, with vast oceans, and several continents ranging from desert wasteland to lush tropical forests, and in-between. Talisn however, was sparkly populated by humans, and heavily populated by Mantrins. But as of late, with the creation of New Earth, Talisn 14 had been transformed from a remote planet to the center of trade and activity in the system. Humans, and aliens alike filed onto the planet; there for the amazing array of items to buy, and some there to sell there own in the vast markets that encompassed most cities on Talisn 14.  
  
The Valkyrie had stopped on the planet for much needed repairs, which would hold them there for at least 6 months. Korso had chosen a small city on the southern most continent with a Mantrin name he could barely pronounce. The city was roughly the size of New York City back on earth, but compared to the rest of Talisn 14, that was small. Strange enough the entire crew felt comfortable here. Most humans would have felt out of place as the minority on the planet, but after spending 15 years adrift in space, Korso, Cale and Akima were adjusted to the situation. Stith on the other hand, was in an ecstatic mood. It had been at least 10 years since she had left with Korso on the grand mission to save human kind, and another 2 years since she had seen another Mantrin like herself. Never the less, being here was like going home again.  
  
Not far from the run down hangar where the repairs were being done on the Valkyrie was the hotel/bar where the crew would be spending the next 6 months. It was not the fanciest of places in the city, but it would have to do on their extremely small budget. The outside of the hotel was deceiving to the naked eye. The exterior was a flat gray metal wall with windows on all sides, some glowing with light, and some dark. The door had a large glowing sign over the top if it broadcasting several slogans and pictures about how good and clean their hotel was and about their great offers.  
  
On the inside however, things were different. The lounge was filled with furniture that was falling apart, most of the couches and tables were being held up by wooden splints on their legs. Not to mention the entire room smelled like vomit, stale cigarettes, and alcohol. The rest of the lobby was much the same. The carpets were all worn down by years of walking, the main desk was a mess of papers, keys and packages, and most of the lights were busted, dim, or sputtering in their last days of life. Upstairs the rooms showed signs of miss use as much as lack of cleaning. In fact, it looked as if no maid or cleaning hand, or living soul had been up to their rooms in a decade. But the crew couldn't afford any other place, so they stayed here.  
  
After signing into his or her rooms, everybody split. Cale went out on the town, probably heading to a better bar, Akima headed down to the hangar to work on the Valkyrie, and Korso went into the industrial part of town to track down need items and supplies. Stith however, not wanting to leave, stayed at the hotel and visited the bar downstairs. The bar itself was not lacking very much. The tables and bar were made of a wood the humans called oak, and reflected the lights from above like the wood was a mirror. The cabinet behind the bartender was fully stocked with every human, and alien beverage that could be mustered, and several taps lined the backside of the bar as well. The floors were well swept, the tables clean, and there was only a thin wisp of smoke on the ceiling. Stith could see where this hotels priority was.  
  
The room was sparsely populated with patrons. A few tables seated Mantrins and humans alike, and the bar was left empty, occupied only by the Mantrin bartender behind it. Stith walked up to the bar and sat herself in a stool.  
  
"What would you like there sweet thing?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Give me anything." Said Stith. "Just make sure it will do the trick."  
  
"I got just the thing." Responded the bartender. He turned to the shelves behind him and pulled out several long necked bottles and began to pour them into a silver cup. Replacing the bottles he capped the cup and began to shake it back and forth with two hands. After about a minute he stopped the shaking, and poured off the contents of the cup into a glass and served it to Stith.  
  
"Here you go." He said handing her the glass. Stith observed the contents of the glass. The liquid filled the cup to the brim and had a little cap of foam at the top. The liquid itself was a thick milky white with little bubbles rising from the bottom of the glass. Stith slowly brought the glass to her mouth and took a sip. Her tongue was shocked at the powerful mix of vanilla and alcohol that leaked into her mouth. Stith put the glass down and let her mouth adjust to the drinks taste. Another Mantrin entered the bar and sat down near her.  
  
"New here?" he asked. Stith turned to the voice. It was female.  
  
"Yes." Answered Stith. "How could you tell?"  
  
"Well," started the middle-aged female, "I come here at least every other night, and I haven't seen you around her before. So I assume you must be new."  
  
"You have no idea!" Said Stith.  
  
"Well maybe not," she said, "but I do have the time for you to tell me where you came from."  
  
"Sure." Responded Stith. "I guess I have the time as well. It all started about 10 years ago…" Stith then proceeded to tell her about how she met Korso, and how he convinced her to join him on his great mission concerning mankind. Then she moved on to her travels with Korso, finding Cale, saving the Titan, and all the adventures in between. However boring most might have seen it, the person was different. As Stith told the story she could see the female Mantrin's eyes light up and react to parts of the story.  
  
"Well," she said when the story was done. "Seems you have had quite the adventurous life." Stith nodded in agreement. As the night had gone on she had taken in about 7 of those milky white drinks, and by this time of the night she was feeling a little light headed.  
  
"So what about you?" Asked Stith. "Tell me about…" A huge Mantrin wearing a black vest came stumbling behind Stith as she was talking. Loosing his drunken balance, he tripped and drove his shoulder right in the center of Stith's back. Stith yelped as her face was sent forward into the glasses and bowls that had collected in front of her over the night. All of the glasses smashed to the floor. Enraged, Stith turned under his weight, and pushed off his chest. "Get the fuck off me asshole!" She screamed. The male Mantrin flew back and slammed into the wall behind him. He hit with a sickening thud and sank to the floor, dropping his glass.  
  
"Stith you really shouldn't..."  
  
"Not right now!" Said Stith. The male Mantrin, the fall seeming to sober him up, pulled himself up from the floor. He had to be as tall as she was, if not more. His eyes pulsated with anger. He took one step forward so that he was in arms length.  
  
"Do you know who your messing with bitch?" He asked in deep but smooth sounding voice.  
  
"Three hundred pounds of shit if you ask me!" Stith barked back. The male Mantrins yes flared. He lunged for her, his arms reaching for her neck. Stith, more sober then he, side stepped, and as he flew by delivered a stiff elbow to the back of his neck. He landed face first on the bar with a grunt. Seeming to loose no steam he turned and lunged for her again. This time Stith had enough distance to do what she pleased. She spun on her left foot and extended her right, delivering a devastating kick to his gut. The male Mantrin howled as he landed in a pile of stools. He didn't try to get up, only moaned and grabbed at his chest and stomach.  
  
The entire bar was focused on her. For some reason they all had a look of fear in their eyes, as if she had caused her own death. Stith didn't care, she just wanted quiet. She turned back to the bar and tossed a few credits on the table. "I'm going to bed, it was nice meeting you." With that she went up stairs, leaving the bar in shock. 


	2. Flames Rekindled

Chapter 2  
  
The halls on the upper floors of the hotel were barren of life. Stith felt like she was walking through a tomb, it certainly smelled like she was. There was also that eerie silence that followed Stith wherever she went. Truthfully, Stith didn't mind the silence one bit. It was a welcome sound, or lack there of, compared to the bustling and noise of the lobby or the bar. The bar still tugged at her head. Fucking asshole she thought. Who does the think he is! God if I could just get my hands on his scrawny little neck- Stith's thoughts were interrupted when two Mantrins came walking around the corner at the end of the hall, each one wearing a black vest and pants. As she passed by the two she could feel their eyes on her. Turning around she caught them by surprise. "Eyes off!" She yelled. They quickly did as ordered, and continued down the hall.  
  
It was now that Stith regretted taking any room available. Because of that she got the room on the top floor all they way at the end of the hall. Needless to say it was a long walk. A few minutes later she arrived at her room. Stith pushed her way in and closed the door behind her. In the dark she made her way across her room to the over sized bed that was obviously made for a Mantrin to sleep in. The window next to the bed let in a small amount of light from the moon and the glowing street lamps below. Besides that the room was dark. Stith sat down on her bed and removed her shirt and pants before slipping into bed. Pulling the sheets up and over her body Stith got into a comfortable positions so her legs and/or tail wouldn't go numb during the numb. Settling into a position Stith let the feeling of the cool sheets on her body carry her away into a deep sleep.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly. It was early in the morning, and the streets below the hotel were now dead of any person. Stith rolled over in her bed so she was facing away from the window and towards her window. Suddenly she saw them. In the dark, right at the edge of the bed where a pair of green glowing eyes piercing the night, looking at her. Stith opened her mouth to scream. A large Mantrin hand jumped out at her from where the eyes where and clamped around her mouth, snapping it shut. Stith grabbed at the hand with both of hers trying to break free of his hold. At the same time more hands and Mantrins came out of the darkness. There had to be at least 10 of them in the room with her. She could feel three sets of hands on her arms and legs, and the one on her mouth. Stith wiggled and writhed in her bed trying to get free, but for all it was worth their grasp on her only got tighter.  
  
Finally Stith stopped moving. She knew it was useless to try to break free now. But if I wait and make them think I'm weak, then I make the m pay! Several of the restricting hands let go, and suddenly Stith was lifted off the bed and stood up, where she was restrained again. Stith's muscles tensed under the strain, but then Stith noticed that one of the male Mantrins hands was easily wrapped around her tensed bicep.  
  
"So my little pretty, not so talkative now." Came a smug, and suave voice. "Not so bitchy when you can't win!"  
  
Stith looked up to see the drunk Mantrin from the bar standing in front of her. "Eat me you coward!" Retorted Stith. His hand sailed through the air and smacked the side off her face. Stith's head jutted to the left with the smack letting it rest in that position for a brief second before looking up glare back at him.  
  
He was a tall Mantrin, about 6 inches taller then Stith. He was a heavyset Mantrin, huge sweaty muscles flexed all over his upper body and legs. His face was strangely attractive and yet somewhat foreboding. He had a thick, broad neck starting at his shoulders and leading up to his head. His beak was long and rounded at the front leading back to his green eyes. The top of his head was rounded and dark brown like the rest of his body, and he had huge ears jutting out from the side of his head.  
  
He walked up to Stith and ran two fingers along where he had hit her. "You know I don't want to hurt you Stith." He said. "You are to beautiful, to precious to hurt, unless you earn it!" Stith's expression didn't change. He pulled his fingers away and started to walk around her, eyeing her, judging her, admiring her. Suddenly and wandering hand made it around to one of her breasts, and then slipped down to her inner thigh.  
  
"You bastard!" Screamed Stith. Stith released her power into one arm. She broke free of her bonds and crashed an elbow into his midsection and another club with both hands upside his head. He stumbled back a few steps just as Stith was brought back under control, breathing heavily.  
  
"Fine." He said whipping his mouth of blood. "If you want to go that way!" Stith heard a small click just before the world went white with pain. The hot pain shot through her body from her back. Muscles in her back, arms, legs, everywhere twitched wildly before losing control. She fell to the floor on her stomach, cringing in agony. It was like being electrocuted. Pain flowed like blood through her body, her muscles began to ache and her vision was so blurred she could barely see where she was. She wanted to scream, tried to scream, but the air was sucked from her lungs.  
  
"Enough!" He screamed. "I think that will be lesson enough for now. Egan, get her clothes; we can't honestly carry her out naked. Ross, you go back and get things set to leave. I want a room and bed set up and a collar." Stith could only lay and listen on the floor, her muscles turned to a quivering mass of jelly. Once several of the Mantrins had left he turned to Stith and knelt down to speak into her ear. "Silly child," he said. "You really don't know who I am do you? Well I expect not, not the way you attacked me. That's ok, for now you can simply call me Kelso."  
  
In back of the haze covering Stith's mind memories, pictures, information began to piece itself together. The name Kelso, the black vests, the amount of care put in to keeping her alive. This could only be the Raug' Moss. Stith could only imagine what awaited her when she was put to work for them.  
  
Kelso stood back up. "You two, get a sheet and dress her, she's coming with us." Blackness over came Stith.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Akima arrived at the hotel just in time to see Korso go through the double doors at the front and enter the hotel. Akima ran after him and caught up to him as he passed the clerks messy desk.  
  
"Korso!" Yelled Akima. Korso turned around in surprise as Akima ran up to him. "Good thing I caught you. Something has come up at the hangar. The maintenance crew needs to dismantle part of the weapons system to do repairs, but I thought I would run it by you before I did anything."  
  
Korso stroked his chin as a look of contemplation came over his face. "Well there's only one person who can touch that without being ripped apart by Stith in the end. Stith."  
  
Akima looked up at Korso. "Ok." She said. "Lets go get her." Korso and Akima both turned and started towards the elevator. The elevator ride was only a minute before they both arrived at Stith's floor and started the long walk down the hall and to Stith's room. Both Korso and Akima noticed that there was a general emptiness on the top floor, most of the doors and rooms showing now sign of any life what so ever. Suddenly, out from around the corner came two male Mantrins wearing black vest and pants. They stopped for a split second, as if they were surprised to see anyone else on the floor. The two continued on past Akima and Korso and turned out of view. Korso felt like something was wrong.  
  
"I don't like this Korso." Akima said in a worried tone.  
  
"Neither do I." Responded Korso. "Keep your eyes open for anything." Akima nodded, and then suddenly threw her arm across Korso's chest. Silently she signaled to the end of the hall. There was Stith's room, and the door was cracked open about an inch. Korso drew his weapon and slowly walked to the corner of the hall behind him and peered around the corner. There was nobody there, nobody to sneak up on them. Giving hand signals Korso and Akima took up positions on both sides of Stith's door, weapons drawn and in their hands.  
  
"Stay close." Whispered Korso. Pivoting in front of the door Korso slammed a big leather boot into the door. The door flung open and crashed into the wall behind it. Akima charged in first, and Korso chased in after her. Akima flew into the room and entered the open portion of the room. Suddenly she saw a flash in the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to receive a large shoulder from a charging male Mantrin. Akima yelped the extreme force of the impact carried her into the wall with a deep thud. She slumped to the floor holding her chest and gasping for air.  
  
Akima was sure that she felt ribs crack and break during the fall. Her chest felt as if it was on fire. Her skins burned, her insides felt as if they were melting, and every breath was a battle between the intense pain, and living. Akima looked around for her gun. She found it, under the foot of the large Mantrin that had hit her. He was looking down at her, grinning at her. With a large hand he reached down and gripped her neck with no opposition. Akima grabbed at his wrist as he lifted her up the wall until she was a good 2 feet off the ground. Akima looked right at the males eyes, and he stared right back. It was like looking into the heart of rage. She had never seen such hate in anything before.  
  
It was just then that Akima felt his grip on her neck tighten. She thought it was him getting a better grip, but then he squeezed harder, and harder, and harder. It became harder and harder to breath, her neck was so tight that air was harder to pass through it, and her vision was getting dimmer by the second. Akima struggled wildly, slamming her hands and wrists in to his, punching at his massive arm, swinging at his head, and kicking at the air, trying to reach his gut. It was no use, he was to far away to hit, and to strong to break away from. Akima felt her arms and legs start to turn to jelly as the air in her lungs began to run out from shear exertion. Her vision was so dim she could barely make out shadows, and the only thing she could hear was the sound of blood pumping in her ears. Finally giving up the fight, Akima let her self go limp and succumb to the darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Korso saw Akima go limp as he fought off the Mantrin trying to do the same thing to him. He grabbed the hand around his neck and twisted, hitting a sensitive pressure point and putting the Mantrin down on one knee. Grabbing his head Korso kneed him directly between the eyes, sending him to the floor out cold. Seeing no time or a break Korso ran at the Mantrin holding the limp Akima up against the wall. Korso lowered his shoulders and leapt at the last second, spearing the Mantrin at mid level. Both toppled to the ground, stressing the weak floorboards below them. Korso rolled with the Mantrin, and by luck landed on top. Following through in a fluid motion Korso wrapped his arms around the Mantrins neck and twisted it farther then it was meant to go, sending a sickening snap echoing through the room.  
  
Rolling off the dead body Korso heard two more Mantrins thumping across the room towards him. He found the gun the Mantrin next to him dropped and grabbed hit. Getting up to one knee he took aim and fired rapidly, wounding one and killing the other in a wild splash of blood. Seeing his opportunity, Korso got up and swung around to face whoever was next. The odds weren't good. There were still 2 Mantrin's at the entrance, and three over by the bed, surrounding a large white bundle on the floor.  
  
Kelso stepped forward from the shadows of the room clapping hands in a mocking tone. "Well done old friend." He said. "Still haven't changed since we first met. Still screwing with my job, and merchandise." He pointed a hand to the white bundle on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry, is she a friend of yours. I must say you have great taste; couldn't have done better myself."  
  
"Shut your mouth Kelso!" Korso retorted. "What the hell are you doing here? And where's Stith!"  
  
"Oh, Stith you say" Kelso said in a sly tone. "I'm afraid she is a little 'out' of it right now, and besides, I think she is coming with us anyways."  
  
"Leave her alone, and I promise I wont kill you now!" Growled Korso. His hands tightened around gun.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to be bargaining." Kelso responded. He looked at the clock on the wall and then turned his attention back to Korso. "Oh how much I would love to stay here and bicker with you all night, but I have a busy life as you know. So I must go. You two, grab Stith, and you two, make sure he doesn't walk out of this room!"  
  
The two Mantrins nearest Korso charged at him. Korso fired one shot, knocking one of them to the floor. Shifting slightly Korso took aim at the second, but it was to late. The big meaty Mantrin hefted Korso up and drove him into the wall. The beams broke around his back as he was thrown through the resin and hydro plaster covering the walls. The impact knocked the air out of Korso's lungs as the Mantrin dropped him to the floor. Not letting up one bit, the Mantrin grabbed Korso's head like a basketball and smashed it through the wall. 


End file.
